<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frost-Bound Phantom by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640816">Frost-Bound Phantom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grooming, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pedophilia, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have known that one day Glenn would haunt Felix as well?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frost-Bound Phantom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning: rape, age regression, extreme mental instability, self-blame, vivid descriptions of past child-on-child sexual abuse, incest, pedophilia, and sexual grooming.<br/>Tell me if I missed any warning and I will add them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1379548#cmt1379548">Prompt</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri was quiet.</p><p>Edelgard and Byleth seized territory after territory, reducing entire villages to ashes, but they were far away.</p><p>Inside the abandoned cathedral was none of that, and so Dimitri was quiet. Even when the sound of footsteps approached and a blade clanked as it fell to the floor, Dimitri did not stir.</p><p> </p><p>After his delusions had grown to the point that even the Kingdom's best nurses and maids could not calm him, he had been bound and locked away to save him from himself. While Rodrigue, Ingrid, Sylvain, and Dedue were increasingly disturbed, Felix was the only one who had the courage to abandon his title and country to fight as a mercenary so he wouldn't have to see the state his friend had been reduced to, or pretend everything was alright like the rest of them did. When word got out that the prince had broken through the horde of chains and bindings necessary to keep him contained and escaped, Felix assumed it was a lie to cover up the fact they'd put the deranged boar down like the animal he was. Never would he have thought Dimitri had actually escaped if he wasn't looking at him right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Dimitri?"</p><p>Felix asked, but the man didn't even seem to notice he was there. Felix asked again and received only continued silence. He grabbed the thick cape around Dimitri's shoulders and forced him around.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you're really alive."</p><p>Felix couldn't hide the surprise in his voice, but any happiness was subjective. Dimitri looked him over with his one glazed over eye before it blew wide.</p><p> </p><p>"It's you!"</p><p>He lunged at Felix and encased him in his arms. He hummed as he nuzzled Felix's neck. Felix was too shocked to even be disgusted.</p><p>"It's been so long since I've seen you."</p><p> </p><p>"As if you've even been able to tell day from night," Felix scoffed. He had no idea why Dimitri was being so oddly affectionate, but he wasn't about to try and understand an insane man's actions.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I care when you have been with me my every waking moment since that woman took you from me? I just never thought I'd ever be able to feel you again…." Dimitri's words faded as his mouth opened and his tongue pressed against Felix's skin. Felix jumped but there wasn't much room for him to move within the prince's embrace. His hands moved lower and fingers dug into Felix's ass.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell!? What are you doing?"</p><p>Felix gripped Dimitri's forearms and pushed despite how futile it was. What else was he to do?</p><p> </p><p>"This is nothing new to us, Glenn. I know it's been years, but your body must still remember. Mine does," Dimitri muttered into Felix's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Felix, you moron! Let go of me!"</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri covered Felix's mouth with a hand, but even one arm was enough to keep Felix restrained.</p><p>"Shhh, you'll attract rats. It's been ten years since I've last touched you. I want to enjoy this with you alone…."</p><p>Dimitri went silent for a moment, deep in thought. His arms swiftly pulled Felix into a bridal carry—although his hand remained over Felix's mouth—and he ran out of the cathedral with the speed of a frightened animal. The actions had taken the breath out of Felix’s lungs, and before he knew it they were in Dimitri's old dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>"We won't be disturbed here," he stated. "Your voice had always been so close to me, you deserve better than a filthy cathedral."</p><p> </p><p>Felix mumbled <em>"I'm not Glenn!"</em> into Dimitri's hand even though he knew it wasn't intelligible. He was prepared to scream once his mouth was uncovered, but he hadn't expected Dimitri to immediately shove his tongue into his open mouth. Felix bit him, and Dimitri flinched and yanked his head away.</p><p> </p><p>"G-Glenn…?"</p><p>Dimitri put Felix on the ground, although his arms continued entrapping the man. His expression of loss and betrayal was far too innocent looking to match his rugged appearance. It soon became apparent to Felix that this was no case of mistaken identity, but instead a vivid hallucination Dimitri was unable to snap out of. Felix internally kicked himself for approaching the prince in the first place. What had he expected when he'd left all his friends and family behind for the sole reason of turning a blind eye to Dimitri's insanity?</p><p> </p><p>"What's happened to you?” Felix yelled to the best of his ability, but it's difficult when his lungs so desperately wanted to still. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve gotten bigger…oh, Glenn, you'd seemed so large before! But now," Dimitri caressed Felix's cheek, feeling how small his face was in his massive hand. "You said I could be on top when I’m bigger. I've waited so long for this…” </p><p> </p><p>Felix writhed and fought Dimitri's hold on him even harder. He kicked and jerked until his abdomen was sore but Dimitri didn't react, not even reflexively. He wasn't daft; he immediately understood the implications behind Dimitri's words even though he wanted to pretend he didn't.</p><p>“No, don’t do this…! Dimitri! Fucking stop!"</p><p>Despite how the threat of what was to come left his gut in disarray, he feared Dimitri's words more so. Glenn was curt and sarcastic just as he, but he had still held the chivalry Felix gravely lacked. He would never…and especially Dimitri….</p><p> </p><p>“Glenn…I kept my promise, I didn’t tell dad just like you told me not to. I got really scared when you told me he'd get mad at me and we wouldn't be able to play together anymore."</p><p>Dimitri's increasingly childish words sounded like a mockery in his gruff, adult voice—a hallmark of just how far gone he was. The formal dialect expected of the upper class was drilled into Dimitri's skull at a young age; he hadn't called king Lambert "dad" since he was what, six? Seven?</p><p> </p><p>Felix wanted to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not Glenn. I never promised you anything…."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so lonely, Glenn, it's so scary being on my own." Dimitri shoved his head into the space above Felix's shoulder and hooked his chin over it. "It's been so long since I last saw you, but it's okay now that you're here."</p><p>Dimitri lifted his head again and looked down at Felix, pouting. His emotion changed suddenly like a moody child.</p><p>"I don't know why you're being mean and telling me you don't want to play with me. When I didn't want to play you said I had to because you're bigger than me, but now I'm bigger than you."</p><p> </p><p>"I…" It filled Felix's throat to say it, but it was the only way he could possibly stop this. He audibly swallowed. "I shouldn't have made you play when you didn't want to. You never had to do any of it. You shouldn't have…."</p><p>Felix clenched his teeth together as he held back a sob. Why was he trying to apologize on Glenn's behalf? Why did he feel like it was his own fault?</p><p> </p><p>"That's not fair! You can't say that after you already made me do it! You said if I was a good boy you'd let me do whatever I want when I got bigger! You said not to tell any adults, but I didn't even tell Sylvain when he told me about Miklan playing with him either!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Miklan and Sylvain….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"When Ingrid said she didn't like it when you made her play with you when she didn't want to and she was going to tell Rodrigue, I convinced her not to. That's why I always tried extra hard to make her feel good when you and me and her played together!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ingrid had loved and trusted him that even now she lauded his memory, and that's how he had treated her? </em>
</p><p>He clenched his teeth until he thought they would tear from his gums. Hot tears beaded up at the edges of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You always told me how good I was when I came just from you putting your thing in me without being touched, and when I licked your butthole even though it's dirty but I did it anyways you pat my head and said I was a good boy, and you said I did a really good job when you told me to put my thing in Ingrid while your thing was in me and I made her cum before I did, and—"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shut the fuck up!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix couldn't take it anymore. He knew he should humor Dimitri's delusions to try and convince him to stop but he couldn't keep it up, not when each word out of Dimitri's mouth felt like a knife slitting every vein under his skin, one by one.</p><p>"I'm Felix! I'm not my fucking piece of shit brother! I know his ghost is haunting you so show me where that bastard is so I can kill him twice!"</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri simply tilted his head in confusion. "Why would your ghost haunt me when you're right here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck…."</p><p>There was no convincing him of the truth. Felix looked at the door; the escape route's mere existence was a sadistic taunt. Even if he managed to run away, could he live with it? Could he live with abandoning his loved ones once more, or returning to Faerghus with his tail between his legs and hearing Rodrigue and Ingrid continue to evoke his brother's name in pride? Could he live knowing that his departure had broken Dimitri into even smaller fragments, now too shattered to be glued into an even vaguely human shape?</p><p> </p><p>Of course not.</p><p> </p><p>Felix sighed. "D-do what you want. You've been so good, Dimitri. You're s-such a g-good boy," Felix whimpered mindlessly. His chest was too hollow to ache anymore. There was no point in trying to stop it. He had abandoned his country and with it, Ingrid and Sylvain. All he had left was this chance encounter with the prince. If he could grant Dimitri this one happiness, he would.</p><p> </p><p>"You really think so?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri moved his hands to grab Felix's and rested his forehead against the smaller man's chest.</p><p>"That makes me so happy. I'm going to make you feel really good, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Felix pulled one of his hands away to stroke Dimitri's head. Dimitri's giggling vibrated against his chest. Dimitri sat up and immediately started taking Felix's clothes off, muttering about how complicated his clothes were and then apologizing for complaining. Felix stared through his hazy eyes as Dimitri undressed as well. At a different time in another life, Felix might have appreciated the sight of Dimitri's chiseled torso marred by the trophies of every battle and his thick penis, already intimidating while only half-hard, but right now it was nothing but another reminder of how desecrated Dimitri's mental state had become. His body and mind were so far removed, Felix wondered if the distance was too great for them to ever be rejoined.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri returned to the bed and pushed Felix's thighs up and apart. Felix's cheeks were pulled apart and Dimitri stared at his hole hungrily.</p><p>"It's been a while, but I think I remember what to do," he said mostly to himself. His thumbs grazed Felix's rim as his tongue descended upon it, making circles and drenching it in drool. Despite everything else, it felt good, and Felix hated himself for thinking so. He was so tired…it would be easy to close his eyes and ignore everything but the physical sensation of Dimitri's tongue. He realized the motions were skillful and practiced—and suddenly it wasn't so easy. Had the act been so frequently in Dimitri's childhood that even now, a decade later, his tongue knew what to do without thought? Felix's tears felt hotter now, but he refused to let them fall. The soreness from his squinting eyes was less painful than leaving them open and seeing how his anguish had no effect on his arousal. Even as Dimitri's tongue forced itself into his hole and his erection grew harder, he refused to acknowledge it.</p><p> </p><p>"Glenn…?" Dimitri abruptly pulled back and stared at Felix in confusion and sadness. Felix had no choice but to open his eyes, and the first thing in his line of sight was his stiff cock. He forced himself to look at Dimitri.</p><p>"Do you not like it? You always used to say I was doing a good job and you kept moaning the entire time. Am I doing a bad job?"</p><p> </p><p>"N-no, it's good. Don't stop even if I'm quiet."</p><p> </p><p>"But you've never been quiet. That's why you said we always had to play somewhere private so we didn't disturb anyone."</p><p> </p><p>I'm just…tired."</p><p>It was painful for Felix to speak, but it was a pinprick compared to every additional detail Dimitri shared. Felix was tied to the whipping post and Dimitri oblivious to every lash he delivered, but there was nothing Felix could do about it.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri rested his head on Felix's groin while half-nuzzling his penis. "I like hearing you though. You always said you liked to hear me when you leaned over my back, so I want to hear you too."</p><p>He looked Felix in the eyes and pouted like a child begging for another serving of dessert. Felix put his hands in his hair and pushed him away so he wouldn't have to see his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I will, I promise. Here, get on with it." Felix didn't realize how badly he was trembling until he struggled to simply roll over. He knew it would bleed if Dimitri fucked him now, but he'd long since grown desensitized to physical pain; it was a small price to pay for this to end quicker.</p><p> </p><p>"But it'll hurt! You're the one who told me you have to prepare a lot if you want it to feel good," Dimitri explained. Even though he wasn't visible to Felix, the innocent edge of his voice was no less sharp than his expression. He returned to working Felix open with his tongue before Felix could protest again. Felix mindlessly moaned when Dimitri pushed a finger in but immediately bit his lips afterwards.</p><p>"I don't think I can put anymore in like this," Dimitri thought out loud. He pulled away from Felix and produced a rummaging noise before he returned to the bed, a vulnerary in his hands. Felix jolted when Dimitri rubbed the oil against his rim and pushed his finger in again, and it was soon followed by another.</p><p> </p><p>"Dimitri…" Felix groaned instinctively. "Ah, it's…." He forced his mouth closed once more. Despite how much his body enjoyed it, he still had his shame and his disgust. Dimitri hooked his fingers down and he moaned even louder.</p><p> </p><p>"Even though you said this feels good to all boys, I didn't think it was true until now. I want to make you feel as good as I did!" He retracted his hands to lather them with more oil so he could push them in with ease, including one more. He produced soft groans of his own as Felix lost himself while his prostate was massaged with even more fervor. He barely noticed when Dimitri added another yet still whined when he was deprived of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Glenn, are you ready now?" Dimitri grabbed Felix's hips and asked expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Felix turned his head until he could see Dimitri in his peripheral vision. His mind had slipped for a few precious moments, but the reality returned to him harshly. Dimitri's eagerness made his stomach churn. His voice alone expressed how desperately Dimitri had longed to fuck Glenn instead of the other way around. Felix didn't want to know what age Dimitri first dreamed of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I put it in yet? I'm really excited!"</p><p>Dimitri leaned over Felix's back, their dicks unintentionally rubbing together.</p><p> </p><p>"G-go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Glenn!"</p><p>Dimitri didn't even bother going on slow, too blinded by his guileless enthusiasm to realize it would hurt. Felix cried out but Dimitri's mind had regressed to a state where it lacked the development to discern Felix's moan from that of pleasure. Felix quaked to the point he would have fallen over without Dimitri's hands on him. Dimitri's hips thrusted in and out without falter and eventually the pain faded. This made Felix feel worse, however, as he was yet again confronted with the fact he found any part of this enjoyable. How he wished Dimitri had simply taken him without any care; to be left with his body aching and blood dripping down his legs was the least he deserved for enabling Dimitri even if it was a necessary evil. A particularly hard thrust made his jaw drop, and he suddenly remembered his earlier promise. He didn't have any choice but to let himself go.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, be a little louder. I really like your voice," Dimitri panted out beside Felix's head. Felix put more breath into his moans and could now hear them reverberate in his throat instead of the soft, airy sounds he had been producing.</p><p>"Ah, you sound so good and you feel so good...I thought it was annoying that you wanted to do it whenever training was over, but I would have wanted to too if you let me be on top…."</p><p>Felix forced himself to ignore the fact they'd had daily lessons in all manners of weaponry starting from when they were four.</p><p>"Oh!" Dimitri stilled. "I'm sorry, I forgot!"</p><p>Before Felix could ask, Dimitri wrapped his oiled hand around Felix's prick and began jerking him off as he moved his hips again.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Dimitri…" Felix cursed. He allowed his upper body to collapse and shoved his face against his forearms.</p><p> </p><p>"Glenn? Does it feel good?"</p><p>Dimitri didn't know what Felix's change in position was evidence of.</p><p> </p><p>"It feels…so good…." His words were muffled against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you close? It's really good...I d-don't think I can last much longer."</p><p>Felix hated to admit he was about to cum from this. He shouldn't even be hard. Still, he told Dimitri the truth.</p><p>"That's, ahhh…"</p><p>The rhythm of Dimitri's thrusts became irregular but were more powerful than they had been. It only took a few more strokes for Felix to gasp and spill over Dimitri's hand. He was too overcome with both his own orgasm and the feeling of Dimitri filling him that he didn't realize he'd forgotten to tell Dimitri not to finish inside.</p><p>They stayed like that for a few minutes as their heads cleared and no sooner had Felix's guilt and repulsion returned tenfold. Dimitri pulled out and flopped onto his side and gently pushed Felix over so they were both lying facing each other. He pulled Felix close and rested his head below the other man's chin.</p><p>"I know I only wanted to play with you because Felix got mad whenever you tried to touch him and I didn't want him to feel mad anymore, but it still feels really good. I don't know why he didn't want to."</p><p> </p><p>Though Felix had thought the tremors were over now, once more did his hands tremble until sore and his body lay cold and tense as if possessed by some frost-bound phantom. He closed his eyes and saw them—the memories his mind had deemed too insignificant or too unsightly to note: the time they'd bathed together and Glenn had reached between his legs before he shoved him away and proclaimed he could clean himself; when Glenn had tightly pressed himself against his back as he taught Felix the proper sword-fighting stance, and the odd hardness rubbing against his ass made him push Glenn away in shock; and a handful of other instances all in the same vein. In specific, he remembered the time he'd threatened to tell Rodrigue that Glenn was touching him in weird places and Glenn replied that he'd just have to play with Dimitri instead.</p><p>Why had he been such a stupid little kid? He obviously understood it was wrong even at such a young age, so why didn't he tell Rodrigue anyways? If he hadn't repressed those memories, would Dimitri and Ingrid have become different people if they hadn't gone their entire lives seeing Glenn's name caved in gold? He had known, so why couldn't he have prevented this?</p><p>Since Glenn's death he'd swung his sword until there was no uncertainty of his ability to cut down any who dared threaten his friends; what an ironic twist of fate that it had been his own immature obstinacy to remain uninvolved which burst from Glenn's memory like a frigid phoenix, reduced to picking him and Dimitri apart like a vulture now that its flames burned impotent. He knew it had pecked at Ingrid's insides as well, and for some reason he felt it was the same beast which had gutted Sylvain too.</p><p> </p><p>"Felix is still just as stubborn, but I think he misses you too even though he says he doesn't. You always talked about how much you wished you could play with him…I bet that if we found him, he'd be so happy that he'd definitely play with us!"</p><p> </p><p>Felix dug his fingers into Dimitri's hair and sobbed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>